Beautiful In White
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Light hallucinates Misa as he dies. She looked so beautiful in white.


He lay on the ground, bleeding. Dying.

This was it. His plight for justice had proved to be for naught. For he, God of the new world, lay dying on the ground in the most pitifully human way. He could feel his blood coming out of him, his life force draining from him, and he was weakening by the moment.

Mikami had failed. Matsuda had shot him. Near had won. All these thoughts filtered through his mind, each one full of foreboding. He felt a sense of fear choke him, though that may have been the blood that seemed to be pouring out of every hole made in him. As the fear choked him, strangled his heart, he had never felt so human since before he'd picked up the Death Note.

Somewhere in his mind, Ryuk's words fluttered through.

_"Let's just say this: you will feel the fear and pain known only to humans who've used the notebook. And when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my death note. Be warned any human who's used a Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity. That's all."_

He'd never really taken the time to unpack the gravity of those words. He'd thought himself above them, but now he saw the truth. He was a human, with no concept of the true power he'd been given, nor the consequences he'd have to endure from them. His arrogance, his ego, his beliefs in a new world, had all led him to his death. In a rare moment of clarity, he'd wished he'd never picked up the Death Note in the first place.

But now, as he lay there dying, he could not help the unquenchable fear that had taken him over. He wasn't ready to die. He was only twenty three years old.

It made him sound childish, to depend on anybody else but himself, he knew, but he couldn't help screaming for _her_. The one person who would never leave him._  
_  
"Where are you, Misa?!" It was a frightened cry, full of humanity all those present thought must have been lost to him by that point. He was scared to die. He didn't want to die alone.

And then, suddenly, he saw her. Her face loomed above him, and she wore an extravagant white gown.

_Light._

He knew her voice as well as the beat of his own heart.

"_Misa_." He breathed her name as though it was the sweetest word on earth. "It didn't work. I failed you. I'm sorry."

_Don't worry about that. Just focus on me._

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't… I'm not strong enough to make it to our wedding."

_Stop, Light. I'm here. You aren't alone anymore._

"I was… never alone, was I? I always had you."

_You will always have me._

He was crying, then. Sudden tears of joy. He wasn't alone. She was there.

_Shhh. Stop crying. Save your strength. _

He did as she told him. He had never thought himself capable of listening to anyone else.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of you as mine. I should have." He needed to say that to her, give her closure.

_I always knew I was yours, Light. There will never be anyone else for me but you._

"You're… the only one for me too."

The members of the task force all stared at him, along with those present from the SPK.

"Who is he talking to?" The question came from Matsuda.

"He's hallucinating." Observed Near. "From the blood loss."

Light didn't hear any of them. He was too focused on her, on her face, on her hand cupping his face. He coughed, and a spray of blood exited from him, but it didn't touch her. His mind wasn't thinking about how that might have been possible. He was so grateful for her presence that he couldn't think about anything else.

"Sing to me, Misa." He said, trying to ignore the feeling of his lungs filling with blood.

As always, she did what he asked. Her beautiful voice was a blanket of reassurance that wrapped tightly around him. She would always love him. She would stay with him. He would not die alone.

When her song was done, she twined her fingers in his hair, comforting him. He reached up to her, not realizing he was reaching up to the air. He reached up to touch her face, but she was slightly out of his reach.

"You never looked so beautiful." He said.

_Please, Light. Just rest. _

Her voice was growing faint in his ear. His eyes wanted to close, but he fought to keep them open.

"I can't… Leave you."

_You'll never leave me, Light. You're the greatest part of me. And when I get to the other side, you'll be with me again. We'll have our wedding, and we'll have a family, and a real life together. You don't have to worry about this world anymore, Light. As long as you close your eyes._

"You mean… I'll see you… again?" He was straining to speak now, to keep his eyes open, to keep on existing.

_Of course you will. Just close your eyes, and I'll be there. I'll always be with you. _

Her promise was soothing as a salve to his frightened soul. The image of her, in a beautiful white dress, smiling at him, was burned into his brain as though it were branded there. He smiled weakly, not knowing what else he could do or say. His arm, still raised to touch her face, began to slacken and come back down toward earth. Death was swiftly on it's way, and he could practically hear the sounds of a pen scratching against paper- Ryuk etching his name in his Death Note.

"You look so beautiful in white." He whispered.

Then, with the image of her in his mind, he closed his eyes for the last time, and his chest was finally still.


End file.
